Boop
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Viñeta.- Y es que a veces, los Boop son necesarios e inevitables de realizar. Y la cosa se complica al tener esos dos pares de mejillas abultadas con corazones cerca, pidiendo a gritos un boop. *Starco Family*


**DISCLAIMER:** Star vs. The Forces Of Evil NO me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de portada utilizada aquí, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BOOP**

 **.**

 **.**

― Finalmente se durmió ― Susurró Star con un gesto tranquilo, después de recostar a Sunny, su bebé de ocho meses, en aquella lujosa cuna. ― Eres muy linda… y pequeñita ― Volvió a murmurar, no pudiendo evitar acariciar sus pequeñas mejillas adornadas por los corazones rosados que ambas compartían, además de los ojos azules.

Y el lunar.

Aquel pequeño pero visible lunar en la mejilla de Sunny, la hacía recordar a Marco, su esposo y Rey de Mewni. Además del cabello castaño que empezaba a crecer por aquella cabecita.

Dos aspectos, que sin duda marcaban a Sunny como una Díaz.

Como la hija de Marco Díaz.

La nueva Reina de Mewni, se incorporó. Sonrió antes de dar media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación y poder dejar a su bebé descansar. No había sido tarea para nada fácil, y ella deseaba poder sentarse un rato a descansar antes de prepararle el siguiente biberón.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Star? ― Llamó Marco, moviendo ligeramente el hombro de su esposa para lograr despertarla. ― Star, despierta ― Volvió a llamar.

La joven Reina emitió un leve quejido, antes de bostezar y abrir los ojos. ― ¿Marco? ― Interrogó. Parpadeó un par de veces, para asegurarse de no estar ante alguna visión. ― ¡Marco! ― Exclamó con emoción al ponerse de pie rápidamente y lanzarse hacia su esposo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Marco retrocedió un poco al sentir el peso de Star sobre él. Pero la sujetó firme y correspondió aquel efusivo gesto. Aunque de hecho, ya estaba acostumbrado.

― ¡Hola Star! ― Saludó, dándole un rápido beso en la frente.

La chica se sonrojó. ― ¿Qué tal tu día? ― Cuestionó acariciando ligeramente el pecho masculino.

― Bastante tranquilo comparado con otros días ― Comentó sonriente. Miró a su esposa y le alejó un mechón rubio de la cara. ― Disculpa por haberte despertado ―

Ella sonrió. ― Está bien ― Se separaron. ― Además es momento de llevarle el biberón a Sunny ―

― ¡Genial! ― Exclamó Marco, empezando a alejarse.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? ― Interrogó ella.

El Rey de Mewni se irguió levemente. ― Sólo iré a ver a Sunny ― Explicó.

― ¡No, señor! Tú siempre la despiertas ― Le acusó.

El castaño alzó su palma. ― Prometo no hacerlo, sólo la veré ―

Star entrecerró sus ojos. ― Bien, iré a la cocina, enseguida te alcanzo ―

Ante aquella "luz verde" Marco salió disparado hacia la habitación de su pequeño solecito.

Con cuidado ingresó y se acercó a la cuna, donde Sunny aún dormía.

Sonriente susurró. ― ¡Hola princesa! ― La observó con admiración. ― Eres tan linda… y te pondrás aún más linda como tu mamá ― Comentó por lo bajo.

― ¡Marco te estoy oyendo! ― Le gritó Star desde el otro lado.

Viéndose atrapado, el chico dejó de hablar.

Y fue entonces cuando los vio

Aquellos cachetitos, adornados por corazones rosados y el lunar.

Volteó unos segundos a la puerta, para asegurarse que su esposa no venía. ― Sólo un Boop ― Musitó para sí. Acercando se dedo índice para picar las mejillas de la bebé. ― ¡No! ― Exclamó deteniendo su acción. Volvió a mirar la puerta y después se volvió a Sunny quien mantenía sus ojitos cerrados. ― Sólo un Boop y será todo ― Se repitió, acercando nuevamente su dedo.

― ¡Marco! ― Lo reprimió Star desde la puerta.

El joven Rey se alejó lentamente, como si fuera un criminal que fue atrapado antes de cumplir su cometido. ― Lo siento, no más Boop ―

La rubia lo miró con desconfianza. Se acercó y empezó a alimentar a Sunny, para que ésta pudiera seguir dormida. Minutos más tarde, terminada su tarea, se acercó a su esposo.

― Te pedí que nada de Boop ― Regañó. ― Sabes que Sunny es muy sensible ― Star se cruzó de brazos y formó un mohín que a su esposo le pareció tierno.

Ahí, Marco vio su oportunidad.

― ¡Boop! ― Exclamó él.

Velozmente se acercó y con sus dos dedos índices "pinchó" las mejillas abultadas de su esposa, haciendo que ésta dejara salir un ruidito chistoso.

Marco no paraba de reír.

Y Star sólo explotó. ― ¡Marco Díaz! ―

Ante el grito, Sunny empezó a removerse de entre las sábanas y a emitir ruiditos. Inevitablemente, aquellos ojitos azules empezaban a asomarse.

Star le dio una mirada severa a su esposo.

Éste sólo sonrió tranquilo. ― Yo me haré cargo, lo sé ― Respondió, alejándose para poder cargar Sunny.

El ver a Marco y a Sunny juntos, hizo que Star abandonara su pose de molestia y sonriera antes de acercarse a ellos.

Ambos padres se sonrieron, y picaron las mejillas de la pequeña, uno de cada lado, provocando las risitas de ésta.

Y es que a veces, los Boop son necesarios e inevitables de realizar.

 **N/A:** ¿Listos para los nuevos episodios? ¡Yo sí!

Hace poco volví a ver el episodio de cuando Star y Marco son los niñeros de los renacuajos de Sapo Toro y pues, no pude evitar escribir algo así.

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
